Czarna Róża Demona
by NamiMiszczSuspensu
Summary: Blog: czarnarozademona(blogspot) Fanpage:(facebook) /pages/Czarna-R%C3%B3%C5%BCa-Demona/881406151879010
1. I

**_Moje pierwsze opowiadanie na podstawie Kuroshitsuji. Umieszczam je również na blogu .com  
>Mam nadzieję, że chociaż tutaj uda mi się zebrać jakieś konstruktywne opinie. Jestem otwarta na wszelkiego rodzaju komentarz, w szczególności na te negatywne. Chciałabym zrobić z tego marnego opowiadania coś naprawdę dobrego, a jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jeszcze nikt nie zrobił znaczących postępów, będąc jedynie utwierdzanym o swojej wspaniałości. <em>**

**_Nie lubię pisać takich wstępów, przejdźmy do opowiadania. Niech samo mówi za siebie. Dodam tylko, że obecnie tom pierwszy liczy 214 stron, a drugi ponad 60, także trochę tego jest. _**

_Duży, duży dom... Pewnie udałoby się w nim upchnąć całą dzielnicę. Byłoby żywo... I strasznie głośno. To cholerne echo niesie każdy dźwięk. Jakby ktoś tu był, chociaż nikogo nie ma. Nigdy nikogo nie ma. Kiedyś byli tu ludzie, ale zniknęli... Pozostała ciemność. Przyjemna i cicha. Otaczająca wszystkie korytarze i pokoje. Wiatr hula pomiędzy wytapetowanymi ścianami, kurz zbiera się na zdobionych posadzkach. Te piękne poręcze, błyszczące podłogi, ręcznie robione meble. Dla kogo to wszystko? Słońce ledwo dociera przez brudne szyby, jest ich tak dużo. To wszystko jest dla mnie zbyt ogromne. Nie powinnam być tu sama, wiem to na pewno. Tylko, dlaczego jest inaczej? Gdzie się podzialiście, kimkolwiek jesteście? Kim jestem ja, i co to za miejsce? Czy to mój dom? Czy ta osoba ze zdjęcia to ja? A oni...? Moja rodzina? _

_Za oknem widzę ogród. Niezadbany, wysuszony... Pnącza z kolcami okalają marmurowe rzeźby, przedstawiające różne postaci. Usytuowana naprzeciwko wejścia fontanna, otoczona dawno niestrzyżoną trawą. Długo nikt nie dbał o to miejsce. A może... Może ja nie żyję? Może jestem duchem? Nie, słyszę odgłos swoich butów. Może to piekło? Czy pamiętałabym swoją śmierć? Lustro! Widzę swoje odbicie. Długie, lekko falowane włosy koloru ciemnego wina, błękitne oczy. To ja, ta dziewczyna ze zdjęcia, teraz jestem pewna. Mam na sobie podartą czarną suknie z falbaną. Zrywam ją z siebie. Pozostaje jedwabna halka równie ciemna jak sukienka, podkreślająca kształt mojego wychudzonego ciała. Wyglądam jak trup, cała podrapana i posiniaczona. Wszędzie na ciele widzę blizny. Co mi się do diabła stało?! _

_Głupia... Możesz krzyczeć i tak nikt ci nie odpowie. Jedynie trzepot skrzydeł wystraszonych ptaków zza okna. Kładę się na wielkim łóżku i okrywam zakurzoną, satynową kołdrą. _

_Co to za krzyki? Czyżby ktoś się zjawił? Niewiele widzę, przez zaklejone powieki rozmazuje mi się obraz. Jacyś ludzie krzyczą coś niewyraźnie. Jestem taka słaba, chcę spać. Zostawcie mnie… Nie zbliżajcie się. Kim jesteście? Czego chcecie?! ZOSTAWCIE MNIE!_

- Aa!

Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna ocknęła się z cichym krzykiem. Przetarła oczy i ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że płakała przez sen. Usiadła i oparła się o drewniany, pozłacany tył łóżka. Mały zegar na nocnym stoliku pokazywał siódmą rano. Rzadko bywała na nogach o takiej godzinie, zdecydowanie wolała spać do południa i zarywać noce. W ciemności czuła się dużo pewniej. Mrok był jej naturalnym otoczeniem. Zamknęła oczy i próbowała przypomnieć sobie koszmar, który doprowadził ją do łez. Niewiele było sytuacji, w których zdarzało jej się płakać. Tak naprawdę już od bardzo dawna tego nie robiła, nie lubiła okazywać słabości. Przeklęła pod nosem, niezadowolona ze swojej bezsilności względem sennych wspomnieć. Pociągnęła złoty sznur, wiszący tuż przy baldachimie i położyła się na wznak.

Po paru minutach ktoś zapukał do drzwi, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wszedł do środka. Wysoki, młody mężczyzna o niewiarygodnej urodzie, ubrany w czarny frak, uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. Kosmyk ciemnych włosów niesfornie opadał na jego twarz, przesłaniając jedno z krwistoczerwonych oczu.

- Pozwoliłam ci wejść? – zapytała sucho.

- Dzwoniłaś, my lady. Przyniosłem śniadanie - odpowiedział łagodnie, ignorując wyraźną irytację dziewczyny. – Przygotowałem łososia i sałatkę miętową. Do tego tosty i bułeczki maślane - zaprezentował dziewczynie poranne menu.

Ze zdobionego, porcelanowego dzbaneczka nalał gorącej herbaty, po czym ukłonił się lekko i odsunął. Czerwonowłosa popatrzyła ze znużeniem na filiżankę.

- Earl Grey… - burknęła pod nosem. – Co mamy dziś w planie? – zapytała zdecydowanie bardziej ochoczo.

Usiadła na skraju łóżka i pozwoliła, by delikatne dłonie, odziane w śnieżnobiałe rękawiczki, pomogły jej założyć ubranie. Rozszerzana w biodrach, fioletowa suknia z jasną falbaną, sięgała jej ledwie do kolan. Usiadła, gdy dokończył wiązanie wstążki przy jej szyi, i wyciągnęła w jego stronę chudą nogę. Z gracją i niezwykłą ostrożnością, jakby bał się, że zrobi jej krzywdę, naciągnął dziewczynie podkolanówki. Czarne buty do połowy łydek założyła i zawiązała sama.

- Po śniadaniu trening sztuk walki, o czternastej spotkanie z właścicielem przedsiębiorstwa herbacianego. Po obiedzie lekcje z profesorem Lauri'em – referował.

- Dobrze, niech będzie. Dziękuję Sebastianie. – Uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie i gestem ręki dała mu do zrozumienia, żeby wyszedł.

Położył dłoń na piersi, delikatnie skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i skierował do wyjścia.

- Sebastian… - Zatrzymała go, gdy chwytał dłonią klamkę.

- Tak, panienko?

- Zadbaj o to, żeby wszystko było dzisiaj tak, jak trzeba. Wiesz, o czym mówię…

- Yes, my lady. – Pokłonił się i wyszedł.

Zamknął drzwi i zatrzymał się tuż za nimi. Przez głowę przeszło mu wspomnienie szczupłego, bladego ciała dziewczyny. Jej smukłe dłonie, wystające kości biodrowe i ledwie zaokrąglony dekolt.

- _Na obiad muszę przyrządzić coś naprawdę pożywnego_ – pomyślał i sprężystym krokiem, pełnym gracji, ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Sebastian szedł długim korytarzem po czerwonym, nieskazitelnie czystym dywanie. Mijał kolejne pomieszczenia. Z każdym krokiem narastało w nim dziwne uczucie niepokoju. Jakby czegoś brakowało. Przechodził niedaleko kuchni, za którą znajdowały się kwatery służby. Było za cicho. W pewnym momencie podłoga zadrżała, po chwili usłyszał krzyk. Westchnął z ulgąi niezadowoleniem zarazem. Po paru sekundach był już na miejscu. Rozejrzał się po pobojowisku w kuchni , dostrzegając wielką dziurę zrobioną w ścianie.

- Thomas, Jeanny, co tu się stało?

Na środku pomieszczenia stała dwójka ubrudzonych ludzi w podziurawionych ubraniach.

- Panie Sebastianie! – krzyknęła młoda blondynka. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam. Próbowałam przenieść donice ze szklarni, kiedy zobaczyłam ptaszka i… - próbowała tłumaczyć, zalewając się łzami. Mężczyzna westchnął i położył dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, zmuszając ją tym samym, by na niego spojrzała.

- Uspokój się i wracaj do pracy – powiedział spokojnie, z uśmiechem na twarzy, doskonale ukrywając narastającą irytację.

Pokojówka kiwnęła głową, wytarła twarz i wybiegła na dwór, przez dziurę w ścianie.

Dwaj mężczyźni zostali sam na sam w usmolonej i zabałaganionej kuchni. Z napięciem wzajemnie mierzyli się wzrokiem, jakby prowadzili wewnętrzną walkę. W pewnej chwili milczenie przerwało głośne westchnienie wybrudzonego mężczyzny.

- Próbowałem podrasować ten stary piec, nie będę przepraszać – powiedział obrażony kucharz, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Delikatnie wypchnął podbródek do przodu, by wyglądać na poważniejszego, jednak nieustępliwy, lustrujący wzrok lokaja, który bez słowa i najmniejszego drgnięcia, wpatrywał się w niego, sprawił, że cała jego pewność siebie odeszła w niepamięć. Zaczął się nerwowo wiercić, próbując zachować luzacką postawę, mającą zamaskować jego strach. Lokaj poruszył się nieznacznie, na co blondyn zareagował stłumionym piskiem.

- Sprzątnij ten bałagan… I proszę zachowuj się jak dorosły. Jak dorosły, dobrze?

Sebastian odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pozostałości pomieszczenia. Musiał przygotować się do lekcji dla swojej pani. Potrzeby i wymagania panienki zawsze stoją dla lokaja na pierwszym miejscu.

- Pp…Powtórzył to dwa razy – wyjąkał stojący pośrodku zgliszczy, już nie tak pewny siebie, Thomas.

- Musieliście nieźle go zdenerwować – zaćwierkał głos zza ściany. – Podobno ma się dziś zjawić gość. Wszystko musi być idealne – kontynuował nastoletni chłopak, pokazując się współpracownikowi.

- Tai! Ile razy ci mówiłem, żebyś się tak nie skradał? I dlaczego jesteś tutaj, miałeś się zająć ogrodem razem z Jeanny, prawda? Jeśli Sebastian zobaczy, że się obijasz, dopiero się zdenerwuje! – kucharz krzyczał na współpracownika, mając nadzieję, że ten nie dostrzeże przerażenia, które wciąż czaiło się w jego oczach.

- Już dawno go przygotowałem… - ziewnął niski, krótko ścięty brunet. – Tylko wy jesteście tutaj niekompetentni! – zaśmiał się wyniośle.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie i zniknął za ścianą. Przez chwile było jeszcze słychać stukot jego znoszonych, ulubionych butów, klapiących podeszwą o marmurową posadzkę.

Unik. Cios. Blok. Uderzenia były tak mocne, że nie dawała rady trzymać dłużej gardy. Odskoczyła w tył. Widząc jak na nią naciera, spróbowała wyprowadzić kontrę, jednak nic to nie dało. Siła jego uderzenia sprawiła, że zakręciło jej się w głowie. Dysząc ze zmęczenia, jeszcze raz podjęła próbę ataku, jednak chwycił jej rękę w nadgarstku i pociągnął w swoją stronę. Mocne szarpnięcie wytrąciło ją z równowagi, zaczęła przewracać się na twarz. Zamknęła oczy, nie mając już nawet siłym by zamortyzować upadek. Czekała na nieuniknione zderzenie z twardą, zimną podłogą. Zamiast uderzenia, poczuła jednak rwanie w barku.

- Nie myślałaś chyba, że pozwolę ci rozbić tę piękną twarz tuż przed spotkaniem? – Usłyszała złośliwy głos.

Lokaj pomógł jej stanąć na nogi, wciąż trzymając dziewczynę za rękę, gdyby znów miała zamiar się przewrócić. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i wyszarpnęła dłoń z jego uścisku. Był tak mocny, że na jej skórze momentalnie pojawił się siniec.

- Myślałam, że dasz mi dzisiaj bardziej popalić – odpowiedziała, pocierając obolałą rękę.

Mimo brutalności, jaka towarzyszyła ich treningom, nigdy nie denerwowała się i nie wypominała mu żadnego sińca, ani rany, powstałych podczas walki. Trening był w końcu jej własnym pomysłem. Młoda hrabianka nie może być przecież bezbronna. Nie może polegać jedynie na swoim słudze, to jest lokaju. Musi umieć o siebie zadbać, dlatego rozkazała mu, by nauczył ją walczyć, bo kto zrobi to lepiej niż, idealny pod każdym względem, lokaj-demon, który jest jej śmiertelnie oddany?

– Trochę tylko szkoda ubrań, lubiłam ten zestaw – westchnęła, spoglądając w oprawione złotem wielkie lustro.

Miała na sobie czarną bluzkę z rozszerzanymi rękawami do połowy przedramienia, nieznacznie odkrywającą brzuch. Do tego ciemne, podarte, luźne spodnie do kolan, przewiązane czerwoną chustą. Ubranie, które przypłynęło do niej z samej Japonii.

- Proszę się nie martwić, przygotuję panience nowy, identyczny, jeśli tego sobie panienka życzy – odpowiedział, zakładając frak.

- Nie trzeba – mruknęła i oddaliła się od niego bez zbędnych rozmów.

Sebastian pozbierał sprzęt do ćwiczeń, porozrzucany po całym pomieszczeniu, poukładał na półki poprzewracane antyczne eksponaty, a następnie umył podłogę. Pod koniec pracy stanął w drzwiach pomieszczenia, położył ręce na biodrach i dokładnie się rozejrzał, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

- Dobra robota – pochwalił sam siebie.

Z kieszeni okrycia wyciągnął mały, srebrny zegarek. Drobne, ozdobne wskazówki na jego tarczy pokazywały godzinę dwunastą.

– Mam tak mało czasu – szepnął sam do siebie.

Przygotowania do przyjęcia gości były niezwykle ważne i absorbowały całą uwagę zarówno kamerdynera jak i jego podwładnych. Wszyscy pochłonięci byli pracą, by wszystko wyglądało i przebiegało idealnie. Jak przystało na dom rodu Roseblack, gość musiał czuć się wyjątkowo, dlatego wszystkich przygotowań osobiście pilnował Sebastian. Był jedyną osobą w całym tym bajzlu, kompetentną na tyle, by przygotować prawdziwą ucztę, zapewnić rozrywkę i przy okazji trzymać nieudolną służbę z dala od kłopotów. To ostatnie zadanie było najtrudniejsze. Trójka nieporadnych ludzi, właściwie bardziej imitująca służących, którzy nigdy nie dają rady wykonać swojego zadania bez nieprzewidzianych komplikacji, a co gorsza wprowadzających tylko dodatkowy chaos, nie należała do najprostszych w obyciu. Teraz na szczęście siedzieli spokojnie w ogrodzie, zajmując się sprzątaniem w mało widocznym miejscu, tak na wszelki wypadek. Demon wolał wykonać większość pracy sam, niż powierzyć coś naprawdę istotnego w ich niepewne ręce – lepiej było dmuchać na zimne.

Dochodziła druga popołudniu. Mężczyzna skierował się w stronę gabinetu hrabianki, by poinformować ją o zbliżającym się spotkaniu. Zapukał do drzwi. Słysząc ciche „wejść" otworzył je i stanął naprzeciwko biurka, przy którym dziewczyna czytała książkę. Nogi, odziane w skórzane buty do połowy łydek, trzymała założone na stole, bujając się na krześle. Zupełnie nie zwracała uwagi na to, że taka pozycja nie przystoi młodej damie, chociażby ze względu na fakt, że sukienka osunęła jej się w kierunku bioder, odsłaniając znaczną część ud.

- Co? – burknęła, spoglądając znudzonym wzrokiem na lokaja, który z typowym dla siebie, niewyraźnym uśmiechem z nutą ironii, stał bez ruchu, oczekując pozwolenia, by przerwać jej lekturę.

- Zbliża się pora spotkania z naszym gościem. Czy zechciałaby się panienka przebrać? – zapytał, mierząc ją wzrokiem.

- Coś jest nie tak z moim strojem? – popatrzyła na sukienkę, którą sam wybrał dla niej tego ranka. – Wygląda w porządku, prawda?

- Tak panienko, sugerowałbym jednak coś bardziej wytwornego na dzisiejsze spotkanie z Panem Hollandem, przedstawicielem przedsiębiorstwa herbacianego. Jest bardzo ważny dla firmy panienki, więc…

- Masz rację. Chodź – przerwała mu nie chcąc wysłuchiwać dalszej części jego wywodu, który najprawdopodobniej zakończyłby się jakimś złośliwym komentarzem na temat niestosowności jej ubioru i zachowania.

Z głośnym huknięciem odłożyła książkę na biurko. Wyszła z gabinetu i wraz z Sebastianem, kroczącym tuż za nią, udała się do swojej sypialni, by wybrać odpowiedni strój. Otworzyła wielką szafę, stojąca naprzeciwko łóżka i rozglądała się po jej zawartości, jednak nie mogła się na nic zdecydować.

- Sebastian! – krzyknęła niezadowolona.

- Słucham, panienko?

- Pomóż mi wybrać sukienkę. Nie mam na to dzisiaj najmniejszej ochoty – rozkazała.

Mężczyzna poparzył na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili uśmiechnął się, wydając z siebie ciche mruknięcie. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy kazała mu samemu wybierać ubrania, kiedyś nawet wymsknęło jej się stwierdzenie, że ma niesamowity gust, ale tuż potem wydała serię bezsensownych rozkazów, by odwrócić jego uwagę od pochwały. Tym razem nie chodziło o dobry wygląd. Widziałam, że dziewczyna jest w kiepskim nastroju. Cały dzień zachowywała się inaczej niż zwykle, jakby coś ją trapiło, jednak postanowił nie pytać, co się dzieje, przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

Szlachcianka zrzuciła z siebie ubrania i usiadła na skraju łóżka, czekając, aż lokaj wybierze odpowiednią dla niej kreację. Co chwilę dotykała fioletowego znaku na swoim karku, znajdującego się częściowo w jej włosach. Była z tego zadowolona, nie musiała zbytnio przejmować się ukrywaniem go przed ludźmi. Gdyby była zmuszona ciągle martwić się o to, że ktoś go dostrzeże, chyba by oszalała. Była wdzięczna, że nie znajdował się w tak widocznym miejscu, jak dłoń, co w przypadku kamerdynera nie stanowiło większego problemu z powodu ciągle noszonych przez niego rękawiczek, jednak dla niej stanowiłoby pewną niedogodność.

- Sądzę, że ta powinna być idealna. – Z dumą pokazał jej wybraną przez siebie długą, krwistoczerwoną suknie z czarnym wykończeniem i lekkim dekoltem.

Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i kiwnęła głową, aprobując jego wybór. Podszedł do niej i zaczął ją ubierać.

- Proponowałbym spiąć włosy, to doda panience elegancji. – Podniósł jej długie, gęste loki, by zawiązać sznurki gorsetu. Były aksamitne w dotyku i pachniały różami, a ich kolor był niesamowicie hipnotyzujący. _Jak jej krew, jak jej dusza._ Ciężkie westchnienie jego pani, przepełnione wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, świadczyło o tym, że ścisnął znienawidzoną przez nią część garderoby odpowiednio mocno.

- Lepiej nie – odpowiedziała i ponownie dotknęła znaku na karku.

Widząc jej gest, lokaj zmarszczył brwi. Dokładnie przyjrzał się znamieniu na jej plecach, jednak nie dostrzegł niczego niepokojącego.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie proszę przygotować się do przyjęcia naszego gościa, jego powóz już się zbliża.

- Mhm. – Kiwnęła głową, i ostentacyjnie stukając obcasami szpilek, opuściła pokój.


	2. II

_**Ciężko mi się zmusić, by poprawiać ten tekst po raz drugi. Z reguły nie poprawiam tego, co tworzę nawet jeden raz, a co dopiero dwa. Wiem, że to wciąż wymaga wiele pracy, ale chciałam wrzucić już drugi rozdział na wypadek, gdyby kogoś interesował. **_

_**Przy okazji - dowiedziałam się dzisiaj, że źle tworzę dialogi - chodzi o samą formę, brak wcięcia, "krótki myślnik"(Oczywiście na tej stornie te wszystkie wcięcia nie istnieją - zbrodnia! Albo za bardzo nie ogarniam, by się do tej opcji dokopać.). Okazuje się, że nie jestem tak genialna jak myślałam! Prawdziwy horror, powiedziałabym. (tak sobie żartuje, no przecież i tak wiem, że jestem najgenialniejsza na świecie^^)**_

* * *

><p>– Serdecznie witamy w posiadłości Roseblack! – Sebastian pokłonił się nisko do wychodzącego z powozu mężczyzny w średnim wieku, ubranego w markowy garnitur.<p>

Gość odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. Lokaj wskazał mu wejście, a kiedy biznesmen wkroczył do środka, zamknął za nim drzwi.

– Hrabianka Elizabeth Roseblack – przedstawił stojącą na środku ogromnego holu młodą, chuda dziewczynę, ubraną w przepiękną czerwoną suknie.

Wokół niej roztaczała się niesamowita, promienista aura. Miała delikatny makijaż, długie kolczyki w kształcie róż w komplecie z naszyjnikiem na złotym łańcuszku. Włosy miała podpięte do góry, było widać, że niezbyt umiejętnie, ale to sprawiało, że wyglądała jeszcze bardziej urokliwie. Zdecydowała się je związać w ostatniej chwili, schodząc już po schodach. Właściwie zamierzała to zrobić od samego początku, ale miała ochotę zrobić Sebastianowi na przekór. Uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, widząc gościa.

– Witam. To wielki zaszczyt gościć taką osobistość w mojej posiadłości.

Podeszła do mężczyzny i podała mu dłoń, którą delikatnie chwycił i pocałował.

– Może zechcą państwo przejść do jadalni, obiad jest już gotowy – zaproponował Sebastian, spoglądając znacząco na swoją panią.

– Dziękuję, Sebastianie – odpowiedziała dziewczyna i z gracją baletnicy podążyła do jadalni.

Pomieszczenie było ogromne i bardzo reprezentacyjne. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w środku, zdawało się być częścią kompozycji, a sama jadalnia swoistym dziełem sztuki – jak przystało mieszkać angielskim szlachcicom. Centrum pomieszczenia zajmował wielki, dębowy stół, mogący pomieścić dobrze ponad 20 osób. Przykryty był białym obrusem, wykończonym złotymi implikacjami. Dziewczyna usiadła przy wąskiej krawędzi, mężczyzna zasiadł po jej lewej stronie, tyłem do wystawnego kominka. Kamerdyner przyniósł i zaprezentował posiłek, po czym nalał do kieliszków obojga wytrawnego wina, doskonale komponującego się ze smakiem pieczonego mięsa. Odsunął się na skinienie ręki Elizabeth i pokornie stanął obok drzwi, przysłuchując się prowadzonej rozmowie.

Gdy obiad dobiegł końca, Sebastian pozbierał naczynia i wyszedł, żeby przynieść herbatę, zostawiając dziewczynę sam na sam z przedsiębiorcą.

– Twój lokaj jest niezwykły – pochwalił. – Prawie tak samo niezwykły jak ty.

– Musi być, w końcu jest moim służącym – odpowiedziała znużona. – Przejdźmy do interesów.

– Mówiąc w skrócie…

Trójka służących siedziała na dworze, koło wejścia do kuchni, i rozmawiała, głośno się śmiejąc. Kiedy usłyszeli nadchodzącego mężczyznę, zamilkli. Wszedł do kuchni i popatrzył na zegarek. Wpół do piątej. Nie zwracając uwagi na przyglądających mu się zza okna pracowników, zaczął przygotowywać ulubionego Earl Greya swojej pani.

– Panie Sebastianie! Co tam się dzieje, jak przebiega spotkanie? – zaczął dopytywać Tai, wbiegając do pomieszczenia.

Za nim podążyła reszta.

– Ma na sobie tę piękną, czerwoną suknie. Wygląda w niej tak cudownie, jest taka idealna! – piszczała pod nosem Jeanny.

Sebastian spojrzał na nich zrezygnowany, jednak po chwili rozpromienił się nieco.

– Tai, Thomas, Jeanny! Słuchajcie, mam dla was zadanie. – Podekscytowana trójka stanęła przed nim na baczność. – Dopóki nasz gość nie opuści posiadłości musicie dopilnować, by nic złego nie wydarzyło się w ogrodzie. Rozumiecie? – Popatrzył na nich poważnie.

– Tak jest! – krzyknęli salutując i bez chwili zwłoki pobiegli do ogrodu wykonać powierzone im, nieprzeciętnie ważne, zadanie.

Woda zdążyła się już zagotować, więc lokaj przelał ją do dzbanka, przestawił klepsydrę i szybko ruszył do jadalni. Wiedział już, co tam zastanie.

– Nareszcie! – krzyknęła czerwonowłosa, gdy drzwi do jadalni otworzyły się. – Spóźniłeś się idioto! – warknęła.

– Najmocniej przepraszam. Widzę jednak, że nieźle panienka sobie poradziła. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Wokół niej leżało kilku pobitych do nieprzytomności mężczyzn.

– Oja, straszny bałagan. – Złapał się za głowę.

– Nie chciałabym ci przerywać, ale masz coś do zrobienia – upomniała go, zniecierpliwiona.

– Zamknijcie się oboje! – Zdenerwowany mężczyzna trzymał pistolet przy skroni związanej dziewczyny.

Był zdesperowany i przerażony. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem wszyscy jego ludzie, zarówno ci w środku, których bez trudu położyła na łopatki młoda dziewczyna, jak ci na zewnątrz, którzy przez cały dzień byli sukcesywnie eliminowani, zostali pokonani. Dobrze, że w chwili nieuwagi dziewczyna potknęła się o suknie i udało mu się ją związać.

Sebastian popatrzył z troską na swoją panią. Mężczyzna, zdenerwowany brakiem jego reakcji na groźbę, uderzył dziewczynę w twarz uchwytem pistoletu. Jak się spodziewał, wzbudziło to w lokaju pewne emocje. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego, co zrobił. Oczy demona rozbłysły krwistą czerwienią, a jego frak zjednał się z jego cieniem. Bezkresna ciemność okryła całe pomieszczenie. Mężczyzna zaczął krzyczeć. Wystrzelił parę kul w stronę lokaja, jednak nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Kk…kim ty jesteś?! – wykrzyczał przerażony.

– Kim jestem? Jestem lokajem rodziny Roseblack. Piekielnie dobrym lokajem… – Po tych słowach, demoniczny kamerdyner zniknął z pola widzenia zarówno dziewczyny, jak i jej napastnika.

– Proponowałbym zostawić tę broń, może nią pan sobie zrobić krzywdę. – Chwycił mężczyznę za nadgarstek tak mocno, że stracił czucie w dłoni i upuścił pistolet na ziemię.

– Skończ się już bawić – rozkazała dziewczyna.

– Yes, my lady – odpowiedział i jednym perfekcyjnym ruchem zakończył życie przedsiębiorcy.

Czarny cień skurczył się i powrócił do normy, a oczy mężczyzny przestały złowieszczo błyszczeć. Podszedł do hrabianki, rozwiązał ją i wziął na ręce.

– Jesteś ranna… – powiedział prawie niesłyszalnym szeptem, jednak ona zrozumiała każde słowo.

Jej serce zabiło szybciej. Przez głowę przebiegła pojedyncza myśl. _Czyżby naprawdę się o mnie martwił? Czyżby on był skłonny odczuwać jakiekolwiek ludzkie uczucia? _Zaśmiała się ze swojej naiwności.

– Postaw mnie – rozkazała.

Bez chwili zwłoki postawił dziewczynę na podłodze. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy, jakby próbowała odnaleźć tam jakikolwiek ślad uczuć. Zbliżyła się do niego, a on rozumiejąc, na co dostał pozwolenie przysunął się do niej tak, że ich ciała prawie się zetknęły. Czuła jego ciepły oddech na delikatnej skórze. Czuła, jak chłonął jej zapach. Zdjął lewą rękawiczkę, pod którą ukrywał znak ich kontraktu i delikatnie przejechał palcem po jej policzku, zbierając z niego kroplę krwi, pozostałą po uderzeniu pistoletem. Oblizał palec i odsunął się od niej. Przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem jak impuls energii przechodzi przez całe jego ciało. Niesamowita rozkosz przypływu siły. Uśmiechnął się prawie niedostrzegalnie i w podziękowaniu skinął głową.

– Musze się przebrać – postanowiła, zerkając na poniszczoną sukienkę.

– Panienko, jeśli mogę… Jak to się stało, że zostałaś obezwładniona, znowu? – Sebastian nie umiał się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania.

– To twoja wina, wybrałeś złą suknie – odpowiedziała krótko, z urażoną miną.

– Najmocniej przepraszam, to się już więcej nie powtórzy. Cieszę się, że nic panience nie jest.

– Mhm.

– Nie wiem jakbym zniósł, gdyby coś ci się stało – dodał.

Popatrzyła na niego złowrogo.

– Mówisz tak tylko z powodu mojej duszy. Powiedz nauczycielowi, że pojawię się za 15 minut. Muszę zdjąć z siebie te ciuchy. Nie musisz iść ze mną, dam sobie radę… A, i Sebastian. – Demon popatrzył na nią pytająco – Posprzątaj tu – zakomunikowała sucho, opuszczając pomieszczenie i swojego lokaja, który z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech satysfakcji.

_A gdybym nagle wstała i wyskoczyła? Czy pognałbyś mi na ratunek, by chwycić w ostatniej chwili, nim zmienię się w krwistą plamę na podjeździe? Na pewno, przecież nie masz wyboru. Ale czy zrobiłbyś to tylko, dlatego? Dlatego, że moje życie nie może się skończyć póki nie osiągnę calu? Tylko wtedy będę gotowa by odejść, w pełni dojrzała. Najlepszy kucharz potrafi cierpliwie czekać, w tym tkwi jego sekret. Idealne połączenie przypraw i wyczucie czasu. Dlatego wciąż tu jestem. Dlatego zrobisz wszystko, bym dojrzewała bez przeszkód, by nic nie zmąciło tego procesu. Nie muszę tam stawać, patrzeć w dół, czuć strachu. Jestem pewna, nie pozwolisz mi odejść. Dlatego chociaż chcę, nie mogę tego sprawdzić, to nie miałoby sensu. Muszę skupić się na wyższych celach. Nie zawiodę cię. Nie będę sabotować własnego losu. Sprawię, że oboje dostaniemy idealny produkt, wymarzony, niepowtarzalny. Drzewo, które ugościło jemiołę, dobrze zna swój koniec…_

Hrabianka siedziała przy stole, wspierając głowę na łokciu. Włosy koloru wina błyszczały w promieniach słońca, które przedzierały się przez krystalicznie czyste szyby. Kosmyki opadały na jej twarz, zasłaniając oczy. W drugiej dłoni trzymała pióro, którym od nie chcenia mazała po kartce papieru. Nie była w stanie skupić się na słowach nauczyciela. Literatura angielska może i była ciekawa, ale recytacja Hamleta w jego wykonaniu wołała o pomstę do nieba.

– _I z czego tu robić notatki_? – pytała się w myślach.

Dobrze wiedziała, o czym traktuje dramat wybitnego pisarza. W końcu sam tytułowy bohater był jej tak bliski, że i bez lektury doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co czuł. Była świadoma tego, że w ostateczności skończy tak jak on… nie! Skończy inaczej, lepiej. Jej śmierć nie pójdzie na marne, będzie nagrodą dla kogoś innego. Dla kogoś, kto przysiągł jej bronić, zrobić wszystko, co rozkaże, w zamian za jej duszę. Chociaż wiedziała, że nie jest to koniec, jakiego pragnąłby ktokolwiek na świecie, była szczęśliwa. Dostała szansę, by spełnić swoje marzenie i nadać swojemu końcowi sens. Jeśli potrafił odczuwać szczęście, to właśnie to poczuje, gdy ją pożre…

– Ekhm…

– Hm?

– Pytałem, czy zdążyła panienka wszystko zanotować… – powtórzył podirytowany, starszy mężczyzna, trzymający w rękach książkę.

Spojrzała na nią i zmrużyła wzrok. Do końca zostało tylko kilka stron. _Nareszcie! _Jeszcze tylko kilkanaście minut i pozbędzie się tego człowieka, a wtedy, w końcu będzie mogła przebrać się w coś wygodnego. Miała już serdecznie dość uciskającego gorsetu. Denerwowało ją, że nie może ubierać się w co chce, jak mężczyźni. Zawsze, kiedy chciała przyjąć nauczyciela w spodniach i koszuli, była karcona przez Sebastiana. Tego akurat mu nie rozkazała, sam ją do tego zmuszał, znaczy sugerował. Lokaj nie mógł przecież rozkazać czegokolwiek swojej pani. Miał za to mnóstwo sposobów, by przekonać ją do swego. „To nie przystoi osobie twojego pokroju, panienko." Nienawidziła tego, ale miał racje. Gdyby zaczęła pokazywać się publicznie ubrana jak chłopak, po mieście zaczęłyby krążyć plotki i jej pozycja w towarzystwie mogłaby drastycznie spaść, to było w złym guście. Nie, żeby Elizabeth, a raczej Lizz, ewentualnie Lizzy – tak kazała się do siebie zwracać przyjaciołom – była jakąś fanką spotkań towarzyskich. Miała przecież na głowie dużo ważniejsze sprawy. Będąc jednak szlachcianką, prowadzącą firmę odzieżową, musiała zawsze wyglądać nienagannie. Na dodatek, jak całkiem spora grupa ludzi, należała do szlacheckiego półświatka, a polecona przez znajomego rodziny, pomagała czasem królowej w rozwiązywaniu spraw, z reguły kryminalnych. To była ta rzecz w jej rodzinie, która ciągnęła się zarówno za jej rodem, jak zaprzyjaźnionymi rodami znajomych jej rodziców. Przynajmniej tak to zapamiętała. Chłopaka z przepaską na oku, który zawsze przynosił jej zabawki, a potem zabierał rodziców do innego pokoju, by po jakimś czasie wszyscy troje wychodzili z domu i zostawiali ją samą z guwernerem.

– Tak, dziękuję – odpowiedziała szybko i wróciła do udawania, że robi dokładne notatki. Gdy nauczyciel skończył prowadzić swój wykład, dziewczyna pociągnęła za złoty sznur przy oknie, przywołując tym samym lokaja. Po chwili mężczyzna wszedł do środka, uprzednio pukając.

– Słucham? – zapytał.

– Sebastian, odprowadź pana – poleciła.

Podeszła do nauczyciela, pożegnała go i starając się nie biec, by nie okazać braku szacunku, wyszła z pomieszczenia. Gdy tylko znalazła się na korytarzu, zdjęła buty, by nie hałasować i pędem ruszyła do swojego pokoju, żeby zrzucić z siebie niewygodne ubranie.

Lokaj położył dłoń na piersi i skinął głową. Wziął do ręki torbę Lauri'ego i odprowadził go do wyjścia.

– Dziękujemy za wizytę – pożegnał gościa.

Obowiązkiem kamerdynera jest dbanie o to, by w posiadłości panował porządek. Każde pomieszczenie musi być nieskazitelnie czyste, każdy przedmiot ma swoje miejsce, którego nie powinien opuszczać. Ogród zawsze musi być zadbany, posiłek smaczny, przygotowany na czas i elegancki. Nie wystarczy, żeby był dobry, musi wyglądać jak dzieło sztuki bez najmniejszej skazy. Herbata musi być idealnie zaparzona, pościel świeża i pachnąca. Jednym słowem - wszystko musi być dopracowane w najmniejszych szczegółach. Nie ma tutaj mowy o jakimś przeoczeniu, nic nie może się nie zgadzać, byłoby to zniewagą dla całego rodu, dlatego Sebastian miał ciągle pełne ręce roboty. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, że mógł usiąść w spokoju, odpocząć lub pomyśleć. Mimo tego, że nie był jedynym służącym posiadłości Roseblack, w rzeczywistości musiał wszystko robić sam. Reszta, mimo wielkiego zapału i starań, była zwyczajnie niekompetentna. Każde zadanie, jakie powierzał któremuś z nich, w rezultacie prowadziło do tego, że miał na głowie jeszcze więcej pracy. Jedynie Tai, od czasu do czasu, zrobił co do niego należało we właściwy sposób, był jedyną pomocą Sebastiana. Tak naprawdę lokaj nie potrzebował nikogo, w końcu był demonem i właściwie nie był w stanie zmęczyć się powierzaną mu pracą, jednak czasem każdy, nawet wysłannik piekieł, zasługiwał na chwilę wytchnienia.

Na szczęście dzień powoli zbliżał się ku końcowi. Jedynym obowiązkiem, jaki pozostał mu na dziś, było zagotowanie wieczornej herbaty i przygotowanie swojej pani do snu. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni mógł faktycznie nic nie robić. Zupełny brak zajęcia nie był jednak jego ulubionym sposobem na relaks, przez setki lat miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu. Teraz, wybierał czynny odpoczynek, chociażby przechadzając się korytarzami posiadłości. Była na tyle duża, że nie prowadziło to do większego znużenia, jeśli nie robiło się tego zbyt często, oczywiście. Lubił czasem okazać odrobinę narcyzmu, podziwiając idealny porządek, który własnoręcznie utrzymywał. Umeblowanie i szykowne dekoracje, zbierane latami przez rodzinę hrabianki, tworzyły w ogromnym budynku niepowtarzalny nastrój. Znajdując się wewnątrz, czuło się kimś wyjątkowym – tak myśleli ludzie, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu przebywania w nim. Kamerdyner znał doskonale każde pomieszczenie, każdy mebel. W tych szlacheckich murach czuł się niemal przytulnie. Tak, jak czuje się rodzina siedząca chłodnym wieczorem przy kominku, popijając herbatę i rozmawiając o najróżniejszych sprawach.

Mijając kolejne pokoje, oglądał drogocenne obrazy porozwieszane na ścianach. Niektóre z nich wymagały nie lada wysiłku, by móc zawisnąć w tym właśnie miejscu, były znakiem dobrego smaku i majątku rodziny.

– Zabawne… – szepnął pod nosem, mijając jeden z obrazów, przedstawiający szlachciców witających swego władcę.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się łagodny uśmiech, który po chwili znikł. Pamiętał jak malowano ten obraz. Był wtedy niedaleko, czając się na duszę pewnego młodego mężczyzny, należącego do uczniów autora płótna. Wspominając smak jego duszy, oblizał wargi. Wielki drewniany zegar, stojący na końcu korytarza, zabił kilka razy, oznajmiając upływ kolejnej godziny. Demon leniwie przechadzał się dalej. Wciąż miał jeszcze parę godzin spokoju.


End file.
